sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Angry Birds Movie 2
| producer = John Cohen | writer = Peter Ackerman | based on = | starring = | music = Heitor Pereirahttp://filmmusicreporter.com/2018/08/21/heitor-pereira-to-return-for-the-angry-birds-movie-2/ | editing = | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = Finland United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'The Angry Birds Movie 2' is an upcoming computer-animated comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's ''Angry Birds video game series, produced by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation, and Sony Pictures Animation, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The sequel to The Angry Birds Movie (2016), the film is directed by Thurop Van Orman and John Rice from a screenplay by Peter Ackerman, and stars the voices of Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage reprising their roles from the first film. Joining the voice cast are Leslie Jones, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, and Eugenio Derbez. It is currently scheduled for release on August 14, 2019. Plot King Mudbeard, ruler of the Bad Piggies, plots revenge against the Angry Birds after they devastated his homeland in a prior battle to reclaim their eggs, leading to a comical war that seemingly does not end until a mysterious purple bird named Zeta threatens them all with her own plans for conquest after being fed up with living in a remote, arctic island. To avoid a frozen fate, the Birds and Pigs may have to make the impossible choice to forge an uneasy alliance against Zeta and embark on a new adventure. Cast *Awkwafina as Courtneyhttps://twitter.com/JohnCohen1/status/1099045457244827648 *Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig *Eugenio Derbez as Glenn *Danny McBride as Bomb *Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle *Zach Woods as Carl Eagle *Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle *Dove Cameron as Ella *Lil Rel Howery as Alex *Beck Bennett as Brad *Nicki Minaj as Pinkyhttps://twitter.com/JohnCohen1/status/1131218185301110786 *Brooklynn Prince as Zoehttps://www.brooklynn-prince.com/brooklynn-joins-angry-birds-2/ *JoJo Siwa as Jayhttps://trevordecker.com/2019/04/29/jojo-siwa-to-voice-character-in-angry-birds-2/ *Raya Abirached as Matildahttps://twitter.com/RAYAofficial/status/1128288735173459969?s=20 *Anthony Padilla as Halhttps://twitter.com/AngryBirdsMovie/status/1120437746135334917?s=20 }} Production A sequel to The Angry Birds Movie was announced in August 2016. It will be directed by The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack creator Thurop Van Orman, co-directed by John Rice, and written by Peter Ackerman. John Cohen will return from The Angry Birds Movie to serve as producer, with animation again handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Imageworks' sister studio Sony Pictures Animation will release the film under their banner, despite having dropped out of co-producing the project beforehand and had not co-produced the first film either. In the summer of 2017, production designer Pete Oswald stated that the sequel would be more of an adventure movie that introduces new characters and locations into the world established in The Angry Birds Movie. While he was not in a position to offer further details about the plot and characters, which remained highly unknown until the months before the film's release, he expressed hope that it would be a better film than the first installment. In April 2018, the majority of the voice cast was announced. Sudeikis, Gad, McBride, Hader, and Dinklage will reprise their roles from the first film. Jones will voice a new female villain, revealed to be Zeta in the teaser trailer. In December 2018, Nicki Minaj joined the cast of the film. Upon its release, the teaser trailer briefly revealed that Hal, a green boomerang bird from the first film, will return in the sequel. Anthony Padilla would return to voice Hal. The following day, producer John Cohen announced in a tweet that Awkwafina will voice Courtney, the first named female pig in the Angry Birds franchise that briefly appeared in the teaser. Raya Abirached was cast as Matilda, replacing Maya Rudolph who voiced her in the first film. When the film's first full trailer was released on March 27, 2019, more details about the sequel's characters and their voice roles were revealed. Among several new characters confirmed to appear in the movie was Silver, a bird first introduced in the Angry Birds 2 game. Marketing and release Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Sony eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 21, 2019, with the former using the song "Ice Ice Baby" from rapper Vanilla Ice to introduce the arctic theme of the sequel's premise. A month later, the film's first full trailer was released in two versions, both offering different content. The film will be theatrically released in the United States on August 14, 2019, to mark the 10th anniversary of the release of the original Angry Birds game. The film was originally scheduled to be released on September 20, 2019, but was moved ahead twice to September 6, 2019, and then August 16, 2019. https://deadline.com/2018/10/angry-birds-2-release-date-change-august-2019-1202484302/ Notes References External links * Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Angry Birds Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about birds Category:Animated films based on video games Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about birds Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set on islands Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films directed by Thurop Van Orman Category:Finnish 3D films Category:Finnish animated films Category:Finnish comedy films Category:Finnish films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Upcoming films